The present invention relates to the new and distinct Heartleaf Bergenia herein also referred to as Bergenia ‘Miss Piggy’, by the cultivar name, ‘Miss Piggy’, or as the new plant. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor on Apr. 3, 2013 from a self-pollinated plant of Bergenia ‘Sakura’ (not patented), in a greenhouse of a wholesale perennial grower in Zeeland, Mich. The single seedling represented by ‘Miss Piggy’ was selected from a group of seedlings by the inventor, isolated and compared in subsequent years to other Bergenia and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 13-9-31.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA initially by division and later by shoot tip sterile tissue culture has shown ‘Miss Piggy’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations since late summer of 2015.